


I can explain!

by kisses_and_cookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Harley finds out, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, POV First Person, POV Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisses_and_cookies/pseuds/kisses_and_cookies
Summary: This is a pic about Harley finding out that Peter is Spider-Man.Peter gets injured while out as Spider-Man and he has some explaining to do!Hearley stops in the middle of his talking and I look over to see what’s immobilized him. Oh. I left my suit on the floor. I turn back around to face him. “Harley, I can explain.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 159





	I can explain!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted anything in a while, not because I don't have anything written, but because this semester has been murdering me ✌️. Next week is finals (that's why i'm here, procrastination at it's finest!) and hopefully I'll be able to post some more, if anyone cares! 😂

I’m trying to hurry back to the apartment, probably swinging a little recklessly through the city in the effort, but I don’t want to be late. May’s away this weekend with friends and Harley’s supposed to come over for a movie marathon. We’re going to sit on the couch watching movies the whole weekend. I wanted to spend time with him, try to make up for all the time’s I’ve had to bail out of our plans to go be Spider-Man. Not that he knew it was because of Spider-Man, that’s a secret I’ve yet to tell him. He just thinks I’m a flake. Which is why I want to apologize. 

I think telling him might change our relationship and I don’t want that. I like our friendship, I like that I think we’re heading into “more than friends” territory. I really, really like Harley and I don’t want to mess it up. I want to be able to hang out with him more. Not just in the lab, but watching movies, walking around parks, getting dinner. I’ve also spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at his lips, wondering if they’re as soft as they look, what they would feel like against mine, what Harley would taste like.

Karen interrupts my thinking. “Peter, I’ve detected a fire a couple blocks from you. Would you like me to plot the quickest course to it?”

I sigh, “Yes, please.” I know going is going to mean cutting it close to getting things ready for movie night, but it’s not like I can just not check it out. I only need to stop real quick and see if anyone is trapped or hurt and then I need to be on my way. Because 1. Harley is coming over and 2. Mr. Stark would kill me if he knew I was out, let alone even near a fire. I’m supposed to be resting after I got stabbed last week. It’s been 5 days though and I feel fine, so I don’t really see the problem. I’d rather not get caught because I don’t want to sit through the lecture I’d get.

When I make it to the fire, it’s complete chaos. There are people everywhere, watching, trying to get pictures and videos. I can see the firefighters trying to get people to move back, but it doesn’t seem to be working. I’m about to go over and ask how I can help when someone comes running towards me.

“Spider-Man! Spider-Man! My son is trapped on the sixth floor!” The man points to the top floor of the building as he speaks and I swing off, not waiting for any more information or for someone to try and stop me. If someone is in there, I have to help them.

It’s all flame and heat and smoke while I’m in here and it’s hard to see. Nothing really looks like anything, it’s all just one big blaze of fire. I take a breath and choke on smoke. I need to find this little boy now, before the smoke inundates my lungs and his. I listen, trying to hear anything over the roaring of the fire. There! I can hear a little cry for help, it’s barely audible, but it’s enough to point me in the right direction and I make my way into the other room as quickly as possible.

When I get there, I find my self in a kitchen. I see the little boy cowering in the middle of the room, trying to stay away from the flames that are licking up the walls and crawling out of the cupboards.

“Hi. I’m Spider-Man, you know who I am, right?” The boy shakes his head yes. “Want to get out of here? It’s getting a little hot, huh?”

The boy shakes his head yes again and scrambles into my arms. I feel a shiver at the back of my neck and whip my head around, looking for danger and spot an oxygen tank in the corner. I need to get out of here and I need to do it now.

“Alright, this might be a little rough, buddy, just hold on okay?” I take a running start and jump out the big kitchen window, shattering the glass just as the oxygen tank explodes. I turn in the air, shielding the boy from the explosion and feel a pain rip into my shoulder and sear across my lower back. I clamp down on the scream of pain that wants to escape, trying not to scare the boy in my arms.

When we land on the ground, I hand the boy off to the EMTs, give him a fist bump and swing off to the protests of the EMTs saying I need medical attention. I know I do, I can feel my left shoulder burn worse and worse with each swing. 

I stop on a nearby apartment building rooftop. “Karen, what are my injuries?”

“It appears, Peter, that you have a burn on your lower back and a piece of shrapnel sticking out of your shoulder blade.”

I take a deep breath. Okay. May and I don’t have the medical supplies I’m going to need at the apartment. I’m going to have to go to the Tower and pray Mr. Stark doesn’t find out I am there. Someone’s going to have to pull the shrapnel out of my shoulder, so hopefully someone else is there.

When I finally make it, I crawls in through my window. “FRIDAY? Who’s awake and where are they?”

Tony is working in the lab.” I roll his eyes, of course he is. That’s easy, I won’t have to work too hard to avoid him, he’ll probably be there the rest of the night. “Harley’s in his room.”

“There’s no one else here? No one at all?”

“No, Peter.”

I sigh. So much for movie night with Harley. “Can you have him come to my room, please?”

I start taking off my suit, stripping down to my boxers. I grab a shirt from the floor and try to press it to my shoulder, around the piece or metal sticking out of it. As soon as I’m done, the door to my room opens and Harley walks in. I don’t give him time to ask questions before I start talking. He can ask me any questions he wants, just after this metal isn’t hanging out of my body.

“Hey, Harls. Look, I need some help and I need you to keep it a secret from Mr. Stark. Like, he cannot find out about this. And I wouldn’t have asked you for help, except, you’re the only one who’s here and I can’t really go down and ask Mr. Stark about it, since, you know, I’m trying to keep it a secret from him. So, I’m going to ask you to help, but if you don’t really want to or you don’t want to keep it a secret from Mr. Stark, then-”

“I’ll help you.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, good, because I don’t think I could stitch this up on my own.”

I hear him suck in a breath when I turn around and show him my shoulder. “What happened?” I hear him walk closer and feel a hand on my back, right above the burns on it and it makes me flinch away. “Sorry.”

I sit down on the edge of the bed. He it taking this so much better than I thought he would. I was kind of expecting him to freak out. “It’s fine. It’s just, can you take the large piece of metal out of my shoulder first?”

“Oh, yeah.” He hesitantly grabs a hold of the metal and gives it a light pull and I tense, grabbing at the bedsheets to keep from letting out a yell and he stops. “Sorry, Sorry!”

“It’s fine! Just keep going. It’s going to hurt like a bitch, but we’ve got to get it out and stitch it up. Just give it a good yank.” I feel him start to pull on it again. “Wait! Wrap it up in that shirt first, so you don’t cut yourself on it.”

He grabs the piece of metal and tugs on it and I let out a strangled cry, not able to hold it in any longer, tears springing to my eyes. I take the mental from him and place it on the bedside table. It’s covered in blood, spilling drops of it onto the table With shaky hands, I grab the string and needle sitting next to it, threading the string through the needle and tying it off. . “Okay, now we need to stitch it up. I can get it started for you, but thats it, I’m not going to be able to reach it all, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

I do the first few stitches before I pass it off. I try not to wince every time he puts in a new stitch. I can’t help but marvel at how steady his hands are, how calm he is. He hasn’t even asked me any questions. I mean, I’m still going to have to give him answers eventually, but for now, I’m just grateful he hasn’t asked. When he’s done, it turn and take the needle from him, putting it back on the table. 

We don’t say anything, the silence is an ocean I don’t know how to cross. What am I supposed to say? Should I just tell him the truth? I think I’d rather drown than sit on this shore while he’s on another one, so I take the jump. “I know you have something to say Harley, so just say it. Whatever it is, I can take it.”

“Peter, what the hell?! I don’t know what to say! You show up with a piece of metal hanging out of your shoulder and burns across your back and you offer no explanation. You just tell me to help you and to not tell Tony.” He’s stood up and is pacing in front of me now. This is the reaction I had been expecting when he’d first come in to the room. “So, no, I don’t know what to say. What are you supposed to say when you don’t know what’s going on with your friend, just that they’re hurt and they won’t give you an explanation? You want me to just go on about my night as if you never showed-”

He stops in the middle of his talking and I look over to see what’s immobilized him. Oh. I left my suit on the floor. I turn back around to try and explain. 

“Harley, I can explain.” Before I can get any further, he’s closed the distance between us and has me wrapped in a hug, careful not to touch my shoulder or burns. This is not the reaction I was expecting. “You’re not mad I didn’t tell you before?”

He pulls back a little, looking at me. “No, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I really like him and I don’t want to lose him. What would I have done if he had been mad? “You don’t have to worry about me, Harls. I’ll be alright.”

When I look up, I realize how close we’re standing, close enough that I’d barely need to move to kiss him. I should kiss him. I would if I didn’t think it might ruin our friendship. So, I don’t kiss him. Then _he_ kisses _me_. The kiss makes me forget about everything. The only thing I can think about it Harley’s lips. They really are as soft as I thought they’d be. I want to keep kissing him for as long as he’ll let me. When Harley pulls back, he places a kiss to my cheek. “I’m always going to worry about you, Peter Parker.” He wraps me in a hug and I bury my face in his chest, relishing in the feel of his arms wrapped around my back.

We stay like that, standing in the middle of the room, wrapped in each others arms, until my door burst open and Tony barges in, shouting, “Peter Parker, what the hell? You better have a good explanation for this or I swear—”

He pulls up short when he sees us. Harley extricates himself from my arms and says, “So much for not telling Tony, you’ve been busted!” 

“Damn right, he has!”

“Peter, we aren’t done with this conversation.” Harley pats Tony on the back and then he’s out the door and I’m alone with Mr. Stark. Traitor. 

I hold up my hands in defense. “I can explain, Mr. Stark.”

“You’d better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fun writing these and I hope you enjoy reading them! Have a great day <3


End file.
